A tonneau cover assembly for a vehicle may include a cover winding mechanism configured to roll up two tonneau covers that can be pulled out in opposite directions with an angle difference of 180 degrees.
There is an increased demand for flexibility in layout of a cargo area of a vehicle so that users can change the layout according to their intended use. Because each of the tonneau covers described above can be pulled in one direction, the layout of the cargo area cannot be changed in various ways with such tonneau covers.